<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by Rosashion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664232">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion'>Rosashion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sylvix week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I tried something, M/M, but I feel Felix is OOC, no beta we died like glenn, sorry for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Felix will confess his love for Sylvain.</p>
<p>Sylvix wekk: day 6: confession</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sylvix week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here the 6 day, I tried something for the confession, but I am not sure how it turn out. Felix is OOC, but I tried my best, hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix couldn’t believe that he had to do it. He will confess his crush on Sylvain. After a lot of training, since the Golden Deer girls did found a way to make him continue their stupid training idea, the swordsman was finally ready to tell Sylvain about his feelings. Well, ready maybe wasn’t the best term, but he wasn’t as embarrassed and scared as before.</p>
<p>“You can do it, Felix!” the boar encouraged him, before going training with Dedue.</p>
<p>The blue-haired boy sighed, quickly after he started those training sessions, Dimitri and Ingrid found about it and started to encourage him. Seemed like they knew about it long ago. Felix knew he shouldn’t be surprised, they knew each other since they were kids after all.</p>
<p>Felix looked at Sylvain who were training with Ingrid, he was being serious, for once. He was focused. The swordsman supposed with everything happening, with Remire, Sylvain wanted to be ready for everything that will come.</p>
<p>A part of him wondered if he truly should confess now. But everyone else told him that he should.</p>
<p>“And with the ball coming up, that will be perfect timing! It will be so romantic,” he remembered Hilda gushed.</p>
<p>Feiix was still on his thoughts, when he felt someone sat beside him.</p>
<p>“Hi, Felix, what’s on your mind? Usually you would already beat up some dummies.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Sylvain!”</p>
<p>“Wow, you didn’t even realize my presence? What can you think about? And now that I think about it the ball is coming up. Hey, did you plan to confess to a girl?”</p>
<p>“What, no!” he exclaimed, but he could feel a blush starting to spread on his face, “Stop saying those nonsense. Not everyone is like you! And I told you, I am not interested in girls. I have training to do, bye.”</p>
<p>Felix got out and went toward some dummies taking his sword. He could feel Ingrid and the boar gazes on him. He could feel their disappointment. Which worsened his mood, he already knew that wasn’t what he was supposed to say.</p>
<p>But the redhead took him by surprise and he panicked. All his defense coming back, forgetting all of the advice his friends told him.</p>
<p>After a while, he stopped his training and went toward the Dining Hall to eat. When he was outside of the training ground, he saw Sylvain, when the redhead saw him, he approached him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Felix, I am sorry if I have offended or embarrassed you earlier. I didn’t want to.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, I shouldn’t act that way either. It’s just with everything I am a little stressed, as everyone you know.” he half lied.</p>
<p>Felix was indeed worried with all the things happening. And he wanted to be ready for any fight that he was sure will happen in the near future. He truly hoped that they would not be another Tragedy of Duscur.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I get it, I felt the same way. Hey you didn’t eat yet right? Wanna eat together?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Felix answered.</p>
<p>Then the two students started their way toward the Dining Hall. Felix knew that now was the perfect moment to finally confess. No one was around, he could just say it and be over with that. But he couldn’t, seeing the real Sylvain in front him and thinking about telling him his feelings. That was very different from doing it to a drawing or to someone who imitated him.</p>
<p>“By the way, with whom will you go to the ball?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Please do not be angry, but do you plan to ask someone to the ball or not? You never really answered. And I do not say in a romantic way, this could be as a friend, but will you go to the ball with someone?”</p>
<p>“No, I won’t go with anyone.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.”</p>
<p>Felix blinked, Sylvain sounded like he was relieved but also disappointed? Felix wasn’t totally sure what to make out of it. He knew this was the perfect moment, Sylvain himself giving him a chance.</p>
<p>“I guess you will go with some girls, right,” he said instead.</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably, unless you want us to go together?”</p>
<p>Felix choked on his food as he heard Sylvain’s words.</p>
<p>“How did you know?”</p>
<p>“Wh-? I was joking. Did you really want us to go together?” the redhead asked, eyes wide.</p>
<p>Felix blushed, well here goes nothing.</p>
<p>“Kind of,” the swordsman mumbled, he took a deep breath, “Sylvain I have something to tell you,” he saw the other man nodded at him, “I have a crush on you.” he finally admitted to him.</p>
<p>A silence settled in the room. Felix didn’t dare to look at Sylvain. Scare of the look he would give him. But at the same time, he felt a burden was left off his shoulders. This was finally out.</p>
<p>“You- you what?”</p>
<p>“I like you,” Felix said it again, this time he dared to look at him.</p>
<p>The redhead’s eyes were wider than before, as if he didn’t believe what he just heard. His face was as red as his hair.</p>
<p>“I… Really? You, you really like me?” Sylvain questioned, his voice trembling a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no matter how you can annoy me,” Felix continued, now he had started to say all he wanted to say and he knew that Sylvain had a hard time to believe that people could love him just for him,  “I like you and how you are always ready to help us out, even if you don’t act like it. You may be a fool, but you can be smart, when you put your mind at it…”</p>
<p>“Stop it.” Sylvain blushed harder, “I… I like you too, Felix.”</p>
<p>This time it was Felix’s eyes who went wide, as the redhead took his hand. Did Sylvain really reciprocate his feelings?</p>
<p>“This is not a joke, it is real?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Felix, it’s real, so do you want to go to the ball with me?”</p>
<p>“Ball, still isn’t my thing,” he started as the other man frowned, “But I guess I would make an exception for you, so yes I would like to go to the ball with you, Sylvain.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>